Running Away
by UnknownNewsie
Summary: Jersey ran from home, from her family, from Spot. Now she's back after 3 years, how will everyone deal. Will she able to tell anyone the REAL reason why she left? epecially spot? CH. 4 UPDATED!
1. Welcome Home

So many stories are popping in my head, enjoy them all!  
  
_____*______*______*_____*______*_____*  
  
A girl with brown hair that went to her shoulders was walking around New York, trying to keep away from the one place that she knew she would end up. The Lodging House. She has been missing for three years and now she was ready to go back and face the people that took her in, the people who felt like family, the guy she fell in love with.   
  
It was getting dark out and she knew that she would have to find shelter and that she would have to get this whole reunion thing over with. She walked up to the Lodging House and up its steps and walked inside. Kloppmann was no where to be found so she decided to go up to the bunkroom. The boys would be back any second and she wanted to prepare herself as much as she could emotionally.   
  
She stepped into the bunkroom, nothing has changed. The bunks were in the same position as they were years ago. Clothes were scattered everywhere except the middle, where Kloppmann would clean everyday so he could walk in and wake them up. She found a chair at the back of the room, a perfect place to be placed. She knew that she would be visible to everyone right when they walked into the door.   
  
A couple of minutes passed and she soon heard footsteps walking up the stairs. As her heart raced, the footsteps began to get quicker. The door opened and in piled all the little kids at first. Kids that wouldn't remember her for they were to young when she left. Soon the older kids came in. The first person she set eyes with was Kid Blink who was walking in with Racetrack and Jack Kelly. They all stopped in their tracks and just stared. Racetrack stepped towards her and then let his eyes fall to the ground as he went into the washroom, passing her as he went.   
  
Jack went to his bunk and took off his bandana and sat on his bed taking off his shoes. The girl got up from her seat and went over to Jack.   
  
"Jack." She said softly. "I'm so sorry." Jack looked at her and shrugged.  
  
"A little late for apologies?"  
  
"Jack, I had to. I was losing it. I couldn't stay anymore. I had to leave."  
  
"And youse couldn't just tell us dat? Youse had to leave witout anyone knowing, making us scared to death dat youse were out dere dead somewhere. Three years and now youse say sorry." He stood up and walked away, but not too far for she had grabbed his arm.   
  
"Please Jack, I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry too." He took his arm back and walked out of the bunkroom, most likely up to the roof. She knew no one was going to be happy. She had known that they were looking for her the minute she disappeared. She had felt so guilty making them worry like she did, but she was convinced that she did the right thing. A hand touched her shoulder and she turned around to face Blink. Tears came to her as she remembered the last time she saw him. She looked into her once best friends eyes and broke down. Blink didn't comfort her, he just stood there.  
  
"I'm so sorry." She fell to the ground and continued to cry, wanting someone's comfort.   
  
"Blink." A little boy named Tips tugged on Blinks shirt. "Whyse dat lady crying?" Blink looked at Tips and then at the girl.  
  
"Ise don't know. Ise don't know her." The girl looked up at Blink not believing the words that were coming out of his mouth. "Youse stay 'ere wit her. I'm gonna go out fer a smoke." The little boy nodded and Blink then left her. She cried harder, she knew this was going to happen, but she didn't know it was going to hurt this much. They were abandoning her like she had done to them.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Hey Jersey, whats wrong?" The girl looked over at her best friend in concern.  
  
"Nothing is wrong. Yes dere is, no dere isn't. Ise don't know anymore Vicks."  
  
"Jersey, if its about what Blink said, he didn't mean anything by it."  
  
"Ise know he didn't. Ise just tought dat me best friend would be dere fer me."  
  
"Well people surprise ya sometime."  
  
"But what if he's right. What if life would be better witout me?"  
  
"He's wrong. Just go to sleep and everytin will be better tomorrow." Jersey nodded and laid down on her bed. She closed her eyes, not wanting to fall asleep but to wait til her friend Vicks was out of the room. As soon as she heard the door close Jersey arose from her bed and pulled her sack from underneath the bed. She quickly stuffed her clothes in there and any other possession she had. She then took a piece of paper and wrote a short note:  
  
__________  
  
Dear fellows  
  
I'm gone. I'm out of your life. I'm sorry it had to be this way.  
  
_______  
  
She left it on her bed and walked to the door of the bunkroom and looked back. She looked around the bunkroom trying to memorize everything about it, then she turned around and walked right out of the door.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
Blink quickened his pace as he neared the Brooklyn Lodging House. He knew he had a job to do, he had to tell Spot that his ex girlfriend was in town. He quickly ran inside and finding some boys which he knew.  
  
"Hey Pistol where's Spot?"  
  
"Upstairs in his bedroom I think." She gave Blink a smile and said. Blink ran upstairs to Spots bedroom and knocked.  
  
"Who's dere?" "Blink."  
  
"Come in." Blink opened the door to see Spot leaning against the window.  
  
"Jersey's back." Spot stood up straighter and crossed his arms. "She's at Manhattan."  
  
"Whats she doing back?"   
  
"Ise don't know, but wese aint all takin it to well."  
  
"I'll be dere tomorrow morning. Make sure she stays dere. Me questions need answering, but not right now." Blink nodded and left.   
  
Jersey sat on the floor, leaning up against the wall listening to Tips tell his stories about the strike. She would smile at the good parts where he was excited the most. The door opened and in walked Blink. She watched him hoping he would look at her, but it was to no avail. A blanket was presented to Jersey and she looked up to see Racetrack.  
  
"Thanks Race."  
  
"I'm not like da others. Ise can't stay mad at anyone. Youse abandoned yer family, and if youse tink youse can come back and its gonna be okay den yer wrong. Youse left us." With that he walked away. Jersey covered herself with the blanket, told Tips she was tired and fell asleep.   
  
In the middle of the night someone put their hand over Jersey's mouth and shook her awake. Jersey's eyes popped open and tried to scream.  
  
"Don't. Ise just wanna talk wit youse." Jersey stopped fighting and calmed down. The person offered a hand for her to get up and she took it. They walked to the fire escape and went up to the roof. There was a light that was on top of the building and there Jersey saw who it was.  
  
"Spot?"  
  
_________*_____________*_____________*_________  
  
Now review please  
  
SamI 


	2. Confrontation with the almighty Spotness

Sorry I haven't updated. My **b**aaa**aaaaaaaa**aaaaa**d**.

"What are youse doing here?" He looked at Jersey with a hint of anger in his clear blue eyes.

"I've missed--"

"Don't say it. If youse missed us, then you would've came back sooner." He turned away from her and leaned against the ledge. "If youse even cared, you would've stayed." He whispered to himself but she could still hear him.

"I did care. You have no idea how much I care now!" She yelled out loud...she didn't yell because she was angry, she yelled because its the only way she knew that Spot would listen to me.

"Did youse care?" He turned around. The lamp post lighted up Spots face and I could see was pain written up on his face. "Ise loved you. Wese had something, wese really did. Ise wanted to spend the rest of my life wit youse. Did youse not see it?" Jersey looked up towards him.

"I didn't leave because of you." Jersey whispered softly.

"But youse didn't stay because of me. Youse didn't stay at all." He lowered his head as she walked up to him. She put my hand on his hand that was still resting on the ledge.

"Spot, believe me. I never wanted to leave. I was young. I was stupid. **I was in love**." At that, Spot looked up. "I was scared. I couldn't bear to lose you. The only way I saw fit, was to leave first before you had a chance of hurting me."

"So youse did leave because of me."

"No. I left because I felt alone. I was already pushing you away. I didn't see a future here."

"Look." Spot said as he removed his hand from underneath hers. "Ise came over here to ask why youse back." He took a few steps away from me. "Ise don't want my newsies, or Jacks to be hoit. Youse understand me?"

"Spo--"

"No Jersey. Not dis time. Dis time, I wont' be coming back to ya. Dis time, I'm going ta be da stronger person and walk away." He said to her as he walked down the steps. Jersey awaited there until she saw the figure retreating back to Brooklyn. She inhaled deeply and made her way back inside.


	3. I love you, Please take me back

Okay, heres the deal. There are a lot of spelling mistakes in this chapter. Only reason is, I'm crying. And its very blurry. And i want to put this up before we lose the internet. So yea, REVIEW! and ENJOY!

She woke up with back cramps and slowly made her way to the bunkroom. She looked into the mirror and laughed. **_Its great being back! _**She finally got ready and headed out into the city. Everywhere she went she saw the newsies. Every now and then one of them would glance at her and some would even smile. **_Maybe there is hope for me._** Jersey walked around in her blue dress which resembeled a dress in the fanciest of stores. Many 'scabbers' nodded her way and actually acknowledged her presence. As Jersey neared Tibby's she saw two young men hassling a young girl. It turned out to be the Delancey Brothers. Jersey quickly walked over there and tapped Morris on the shoulder.

"What do youse--" Morris said as he turned around. His mouth dropped and didn't finish his sentence. oscar turned around to see what made his brother stop talking.

"When did youse get back?" Oscar asked her as the three of them movied to a bench.

"Just yesterday." Jersey replied as she looked over to the little girl and smiled--then the girl ran off in a different direction.

"Whyse are ya back?" Morris asked as he picked up an apple from the ground.

"I belong in New York. No matter how hard I tried to forget about this place, I can't." Jersey sat on the bench and crossed her ankles.

"Youse know, us and da newsies aren't on great terms anymore." Oscar chimed in-changing the subject.

"Really?" She looked up to him. "Why is that?"

"ISe really don't know. Its like dey blamed us fer ya missing. But dat is just what Ise tink." Oscar replied.

"Oh." Jersey said sadly. "Well. I guess I should be going." She said after a few minutes of awkward silence. She stood up and said her goodbyes to the brothers. As she arrived at Tibby's, she realized the newsies were in there. She softly opened the door and without anyone (who recognizes her) knowing, she walking to an empty table in the corner. She sat there starin at the cheap paint that was starting to peel off the wall and imagined herself somewhere else. She soon came out of her daydream when a person took the seat in front of her. It was Blink. Blink removed his hat and placed it on the table as he patted his hair back down. He then folded his hand and exhaled deeply.

"Whyse are ya heres?" He looked at her like she was a complete stranger-like an enemy.

"Blink. When I left, it wasn't suppose to be for this long."

"But it was. It was three years. Ya hear me? THREE YEARS!"

"Yes I know! Do you even know how much I miss you! I could NOT stay!"

"And whyse not?" Jersey soon realized that both of the were standing and the whole restaurant was quiet.

"Because I...I...I..."

"I what? Whyse did ya go?" He looked at her with intense eyes.

"I was pregnant." As soon as those words came out she walked out of the restaurant and towards Brooklyn. Blink, on the other hand sat back down and put his head in his hands.

As Jersey arrived at the Brooklyn Lodging House she contemplated whether or not she should go back or not. She didn't have much time to make a decision because the door opened and out came Spot. He looked at her and leaned against the doorway.

"What are youse doing here?"

"I don't know" SPot looked at her with one eyebrow cocked up as Jersey sat on the stoop. "I don't know anymore." Spot saw the confusion within her eyes, so he sat down beside her.

"What are youse doing here?" Spot asked softly, tilting his head to look at her.

"I don't know." Jersey said sighin. After a few minutes a tear rolled down the side of her cheek. "I'm sorry for leaving, I really am."

"Lets not talk bout it." Spot said as he lifted himself off the stoop and stood in front of Jersey. "Whats done is done. Nuttin youse can do to change it." He looked upon Jersey as she slowly nodded her head. "Now youse better head back if youse want ta make it before dark." With that said, Spot retreated back into the Lodging House.

Jersey wiped the tears off her cheeks and headed back to Manhattan. She felt better after talking to Spot. his presence always made her feel at ease. Jersey's walk back to Manhattan didn't feel like it took too long. Once she arrived at the Lodging house she saw the lights on with the door wide open. **_Poker Night. _**Jersey thought. She crossed her arms and proceeded to enter the building. She waved to the Kloppmann as she walked up the stairs. SHe entered the first door to the left. The storage room. Inside were a couple of beds and boxes. Jersey closed the door after her and went to the bed nearest the window. She soon fell asleep.

During the night a figure entered the storage room and sat next to Jersey's bed. The figure took her hand and whispered, "Ise love you. Please take me back." The figure then fell asleep, still holding onto Jersey's hand.

Now review!


	4. Its yours too

**How long has it been since I've updated? Hahaha, I gotta get used to updating. Its been such a long time since I have. I also have to finish _Is There a Reason to Live_, don't I? I think my favorite story out of all the ones I'm not working on, would be..._Haunted Cat_...or is it _Haunting Cat_? Haha, so go check that out once your done with this chapter. **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

The next morning Jersey woke up feeling someone holding her hand. _It was Spot_. Jersey let go of his hand softly and sat herself up. She could smell the alcohol off of Spot. jersey removed the hair from his eyes and that's when he woke up.

"What are you doing here Spot?" Jersey asked him, a tint of concern in her voice.

"Ise really don't know." He said as he put his hands up, blocking the sun shining into his eyes.

"Well, how did you end up in here?"

"Ise think I was drinking."

"You think?" Jersey laughed. "Shouldn't you know?" Spot looked at her with his million dollar smile. Jersey then swung her legs to one side of the bed that was facing Spot. She took her right hand and placed it on Spots cheek. "Do you miss me?"

"Yes." Spot said as he placed his hand upon here's. Jersey blushed at the sincerity in his voice.

"So where do we go from here?" Jersey asked as Spot let both their hands, still intertwined with each other.

"First off, whyse did ya leave?"

"We've already been through this."

"Yea Ise know. But Ise want da real answer. Ise want ta know what happened dat made youse get up and leave." Spot then pulled out a piece of paper. "Ise want to know what made youse write dis." Jersey let go of Spots hand and looked at the piece of paper. It was her note.

"Dear fellows, I'm gone. I'm out of your life. I'm sorry it had to be this way." Jersey repeated as she looked up to see Spots head hanging low. "Oh my. I'm so sorry." Jersey shook her head. She then looked up to Spot. "Why did you keep this?" Spot's head lifted up and he looked straight in her eyes, taking back Jersey's hand.

"Cause Ise loved ya."

"What about now?"

"Ise--" Spot was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yea?" Jersey asked.

"Have youse seen Spot?" A voice from the other side of the door asked. That's when she realized she was still holding hands with Spot. She took her hand back and walked towards the door and opened it.

"He's right in there." Jersey said as she walked to the washroom. As she entered she saw most of the boys cleaning up. "What are you guys doing in here?"

"Wese have a boithday to celebrate." A newsie Jersey didn't recognize responded . Jersey nodded and went to a sink to freshen up.

"Youse a liar!" Jersey could hear yelling come from the other room. "She was not. If she was she woulda told me!" Jersey walked towards the washroom entrance and saw Spot coming towards her with Blink in his hand. Spot threw Blink to the ground harshly and looked at Jersey.

"Is he telling da truth?" Spot yelled at her. "Is dat whyse you left? Cause youse got yourself pregnant!"

"With your baby!" Jersey screamed back. "And his name is Jeremy." Jersey kneeled down and helped Blink to his feet.

"Youse kept it?" Spot said as he leaned against the wall, calming down to the point where he was talking in a soft voice.

"Its not an IT! He's my son. I came back here so I could tell you, but, then I realized that I still love you." Jersey slid down the wall to a sitting position. "I want you to have a life. A happy life. You wont have that with me or Jeremy."

"Ise can't believe youse!" Spot said. He started to pace in the hallway. Jersey looked up to him in disbelief.

"What the hell did I do wrong!" Jersey shouted in frustration.

"Youse..." Spot turned to her, "Youse...Ise just can't believe dis."

"Well I'm sorry Spot." Jersey go to her feet and brushed off the dirt that was on her dress. "But I've had enough of this. I miss my Jeremy. I miss my apartment. And even though I love you, it just isn't enough for me to stay here and beg you to come back to me." With that said, Jersey left, leaving Spot there to watch her leave. As soon as she left Spot punched the wall and broke down crying.

Jersey ran out of the Lodging House and into the nearest alley where she collapsed and bawled her eyes out. Jersey had nowhere to go. No lodging house would let her in because of her status between Manhattan and Brooklyn. She was alone.

"Jersey...Jersey!" A figure came towards her as she tried hiding her face within her shawl. "Jersey, its me." Jersey looked up to see Racetrack. She smiled slightly at him as he kneeled before her. "Here, let mese help youse up." Racetrack helped Jersey up as they headed back to the Lodging House. Jersey became very hesitant as they approached the door. "Don't worry. Spots gone." Jersey nodded and proceeded in. Racetrack took her back to the storage room and sat down next to her bed.

"Well, wese haven't talked in awhile." Racetrack blurted out.

"Yea I know." Jersey covered herself up with the blanket.

"So is dat whyse you left?" Racetrack asked in curiosity.

"It wasn't the only reason." Jersey sighed as she continued. "I love Spot. I really do, but back then, I wasn't so sure."

"Start from da beginning."

"Well the day before I left, Blink and I had gotten into an argument. he told me life would be better without me."

"Whyse in da **woild** world would he say dat?"

"Because at that point in my life, I wanted to die. I had found I was bearing a child and knew Spot would leave me for it. My life seemed pointless. Some of the newsies were distancing themselves from me, just in case I hung myself in the bathroom. They didn't want to be hoit while I slowly killed myself. But now, I don't know why they are all mad at me."

"We're scared." Jersey looked up to Racetracks face.

"Of what?" Jersey asked, pleading with him.

"Wese don't want to lose youse again. We all know youse. You and Cowboy came in at da same time. Youse both have been here longer den anyone's. And its hard ta see a person, a friend, and a sister leave."

"Awww Racetrack. That was so cheesy." Jersey giggled which soon led him to laugh. Soon it became very quiet and awkward..

"Well Ise guess Ise'll leave now." Racetrack stood up and headed towards the door.

"Wait!" Jersey yelled towards him, he soon turned around. "Why am I going to bed when its still morning?" Racetrack shrugged and left. Jersey got up out of the bed and went outside.

**Review time!**

**Please?**

**--Sami**


End file.
